


Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eggs, Lactation Kink, Magical Pregnancy, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rituals, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhea summons Byleth for help with a theological problem. It's just weird porn.





	Bloom

The summons came late at night, long after the students had gone to bed. The trade caravans had brought rumors of bandits in the lowlands to the south, and Byleth had been tasked with leading their house in pursuit. Even as they followed the white-robed monk through the darkened halls and toward to the rectory, they supposed that they should be in bed, should be resting, should be conserving their strength for the day ahead.

But the archbishop had asked for them. 'Supposed to' fell away, insignificant in light of Rhea's summons.

Rhea's residence was on the third floor of the rectory, away from the hustle and bustle of the classrooms and the student quarters. Byleth had never been there before -- never had a reason to. Their expression betrayed no emotion as the monk ushered them up the stairs and toward Rhea's private chambers, but their hands shook as they knocked on her door. They wondered whether they had disappointed her, if this was to be their punishment for breaking her faith. Byleth suppressed a shudder at the thought, trying not to get their hopes up.

Her room was quite dark, illuminated only by the red glow of a coal in a brazier -- a censer, Byleth realized, some sweet insense burning low and filling the room with perfumed smoke. Rhea reclined in the center of the room, her unadorned hair loose around her shoulders, her dressing gown clinging to her form. She stirred at their arrival, favoring them with a smile.

"Byleth," she said, and on her lips, their name was a prayer. "I wasn't sure if you'd come."

They responded wordlessly, a one-shouldered shrug as they hovered awkwardly in the doorway. It was impossible not to notice Rhea's body beneath her gauzy nightclothes, impossible not to notice that her breasts were swollen and her abdomen was slightly distended. Byleth was a mercenary, not a midwife, but if they didn't know better, they might have said that she appeared to be in the early stages of pregnancy.

"Tonight," Rhea continued, "is the appointed night for one of our most sacred mysteries." She shifted in her seat, one hand resting on her belly. The movement made her gown slip a little further down the curve of her chest, and her breasts were almost exposed, erect nipples showing through the dark fabric. There were wet patches on her dress, and Byleth couldn't help but stare, transfixed.

"On the last full moon before the vernal equinox, the goddess appoints one of her most faithful servants to act in her stead and bring forth the spring from her body." Rhea smiled, tight-lipped. "This year, I have been favored with the duty."

Byleth took another half-step closer, unsure of themselves but transfixed nonetheless. Rhea's body was changed, rounded and exaggeratedly feminine. She seemed to be in some discomfort, but there was no mistaking the look in her eyes.

"Byleth," she said, "will you help me bring forth the new year?"

They could only nod.

Rhea beckoned them with a gesture, and settled them beside her on the low divan. Without warning, she transferred herself into their lap, leaning back into them and laying her head on their shoulder. This close, they could see that her face shone with exertion, her lips parted as strange pains wracked her body.

"It's not a baby," she said, in answer to their unspoken question. "It's not so dramatic as that. Just - ah - seeds, heavy with the spring--"

Her expression changed suddenly and she moaned, head lolling on Byleth's shoulder. She seemed caught between agony and ecstacy, her eyelashes fluttered.

"--you could even call them eggs" she panted. "Please, Byleth, I've been so _full_ these past days, please--" She took hold of one of Byleth's hands and placed it on her chest, urging them to squeeze. Milk -- or something like it -- seeped through her dress, and she moaned again, squirming in their hold. "Help me," she said.

They worked in silence, two acolytes moved by an unseen hand. Rhea moaned and writhed, belly swollen with spring, and Byleath kneaded her chest, spattering Rhea with milk. Her dress was saturated with it, wet fabric clinging to her body. Byleth was transfixed by it, lost in the compulsive need to keep doing as Rhea told them, eliciting shudders as they ran their thumbs over her nipples. Rhea reached down and pulled her skirt up, exposing herself fully to them. Even her cunt was swollen, labia fat and soft in the dim red light.

"It's happening," she said breathlessly. "I can feel it, Byleth--"

Moved by something they didn't understand, Byleth reached down and parted her plump folds. Rhea was slick, arousal dripping down her thighs, and they found her clit easily. She cried out, hips twitching up against their hand, which Byleth took as encouragement. They slid their fingers over her sensitive bud, again and again until she was a boneless, sobbing mess in their arm, breasts leaking as the first of the eggs slid out from her cunt.

It was small, soft-shelled, and slipped through Byleth's fingers to the floor, where it burst like a soap bubble. A mass of green unfurled from within, strange plants casting out roots, budding out huge and strangely-colored flowers.

Byleth gasped, hand stuttering on Rhea's clit, but she moaned and brought forth another egg and then another, seven in total, each teeming with alien life.

Exhausted, the archbishop slumped back in Byleth's arms, smiling weakly up at them.

"You've served me so well," she said. "Your loyalty will be rewarded, Byleth. You've earned my favor, now and always."

Rhea's smile and the softness of her voice were still in Byleth's mind as they rode south the next morning, lost in their thoughts. The night before seemed like a dream, but when they rose to dress, they found an alien flower tucked among their things, its petals shining with vivid color.


End file.
